


Early to Rise

by Fadburger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family fic, lounging in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadburger/pseuds/Fadburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke spends an early morning appreciating sleepy Fenris. </p><p>[A short, simple fic, but I hope you guys think it's sweet :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fully realized and published fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. I am pretty proud of it anyway, considering!

Hawke was already awake thanks to the early morning bathroom visits that had become more frequent lately, and she could foresee them becoming more frequent and more inconvenient soon enough. Some days though, like today, she is almost glad for it. The opportunity to be awake before her usually-early-to-rise-husband and catch him peaceful in his slumber is just too tempting for her to miss. 

When she ends up in such a position she lounges on her side next to him, head propped up on her hand, and watches him as the early morning sun streams through a gap in the drapes and jars him just enough from sleep to bring him into that twilight period between wakefulness and drowsiness. The gleam of the sun flashing against his white hair, brightly reflecting off the strands and glinting off of the lyrium markings etched along his body. Dark eyebrows drawn up and together, mouth set in a gentle frown, reacting to the sunbeam laying across his eyes. He lets out a husky grumble, sleep still clinging to him as he flips over and softly hides his face in the pillow to squeeze a few more minutes of sleep in before getting up start his day by doing his morning exercises.

As soon as he settles back into sleep she scoots in close to his side so their bodies are touching skin to skin, the swell of her still barely rounded stomach keeping her from fitting snugly into him like she used to. She gently rests her cheek on his warm back and wraps her arm around his prone form, letting his even breathing lull her back to sleep.


End file.
